The Touch Of Evil
by Tai
Summary: Prolouge and Chapter 1 up
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Err let's see, no I don't own Digimon! Probably never will. NO

(I can have a really bad attitude!)

Prolouge:

The fireball smashed against the rocky floor as Tai pushed Augumon behind a boulder. "That was close,"Tai said as the flames faded and smoke rose. They ran behind the next boulder with the others. "What's got into it!"he yelled as another blast hit the boulder sending rubble over the top.

"Nova Blast!"a voice roared sending a flaming ball into the boulder smashing into pieces.

"Augumon! Digivolve"Tai said holding up his digivice.

"Right."Augumon agreed nodding"Augumon Digivolve to, Greymon!"he said leaping on top of the boulder,"Nova Blast"He yelled as a ball of red and yellow burst from his mouth.The other Greymon was blown backwards into the cliff face.It struggled to it's feet and sent another fireball out.Grey mon dodged just in time."Super Nova Blast!"He yelled as an extra large flame came from his mouth. The other Greymon was pushed back into the air dissolved into dark particles. A light came from Greymon and he turned back to Rookie. "What happened to that Greymon?" he asked suspiciously. 

"I don't know" said Izzy "It was leading us down here but suddenly turned on us." He sighed "It makes no sense at all." He placed his hand on his chin. "I'll have to do some research back home." He said.

"Yeah well first we'll have to escape from here," said Yolei with her hands on her hips.

The group started looking round and saw a bit of a small grey television poking out from a boulder. 

"Look!" said Palmon pointing to the television. "Vine whip!" she yelled as purple vines with green tips wrapped round the television. It came easily from the rock and settled on the dry land. They walked up to it and Davis lifted his digivice.

"Digiport Open!" he said as a bright light sucked them inside.

They stood in Izzy's bedroom. "Well I guess we'll be off then" Tai said to the rest "Coming Kari? Oh Izzy if you find anything out phone straight away will you." He said

"Nah, I'm off to T.K's." replied his sister.

Within a few minutes the room was empty and Izzy was on his own. "Well I guess I better get started" he sighed sitting on his chair and turning to his computer. Izzy fell back suddenly onto the floor. There seemed to be some kind of ghost data floating around in the Digital World. He'd seen it before. It was Devimon. He sat back down in his chair and reached for the phone. He tapped in Tai's number quickly. It was ringing for quite a while and Izzy was about to put it down when, "Hello" a female voice said on the other end.


	2. File Island

Chapter 1:

"Hello Mrs Kamiya. Is Tai home?" Izzy asked trying to hide his urgency.

"Yes he is I'll just get him." She replied. Izzy heard a muffled "Tai!" then a new voice at the phone.

"I told you to call me but not this soon!" he said jokingly.

"Tai we've got a serious problem so stop laughing and start listening!" he said urgently. "I've been doing some scans of the area of the Digi World we were in. I've found several interesting Th…"

"Just get to the point" Tai said.

"Right yeah well the most interesting thing was a ghost data of Devimon," he said sharply.

"What! But that's impossible!" he cried out. He saw his mother look up from the kitchen at this cry so he turned around. "Devimon was destroyed, He can't come back." He said.

"Well we can't take the risk." Izzy said, "We've got to do something about it." he sighed. "Phone the others." He said, "I'll take Davis, T.K, Yolei, Cody and Ken. You phone the rest. I'll see you at my house in about an hour. Bye" Izzy put the phone down and phoned Davis and the rest.

There was a knock on the door and the Digidestined walked into Izzy's. "Hi guys," he said bowing. "As you should know by now I've found traces of Devimon in the Digiworld. Where we were last time. So we're going back there till we destroy him or whatever." He said turning to his computer. "Digiport Open!" he said. Once again the bright white light shone out into Izzy's room and transported them to the Digital World.

When the Digiport took them back to File Island that had been torched by some kind of evil. They stood on top of a large hill looking over what were once the forests but were now a scorched landscape. No Digimon were in site but a black cloud loomed over Infinite Mountain. Suddenly the clouds around burst open and let rip bolts of lightning into Infinite Mountain. The dark shadow of Devimon could be seen. He pulled in the cloud of darkness above Infinite Mountain. The group just managed to make out the ominous shape of a black gear. They saw Devimon's shadow fly from File Island to Server.

"Well I have a theory that Devimon is using the Black Gears to give himself a physical form." Izzy said from the back of the crowd. The rest turned slowly to look at him. 

"We have to go after him," T.K said angrily.

"We can't rush into things," Kari replied quickly

"I think we should destroy him." Said Davis loudly. Yolei clasped her hand over his mouth 

"Not so loud Devimon might hear you!" she whispered.

"I think it might be best if…" 

"We must take it slowly like last time. First job is to destroy his power supply." Matt said looking at Infinite Mountain. "If we destroy all the black gears he'll be weakened." He finished looking back at the group. "At least we can all agree on that."

"That's what I was going to say." said Izzy

"I'm with you," seconded Tai.

"I completely agree." said Kari nodding.

"If Kari's going I'm going!" yelled Davis.

"I'll come to keep him quiet!" said Yolei slamming her hand over Davis's mouth.

"I'm coming" said Cody

"I'm not sure about it but if we stick together we'll make it." Said Mimi

"I've got nothing better to do." Sora agreed.

"I'll come if someone tells me how we'll get past that," T.K said pointing at a group of Digimon.

"Erm where'd they come from?" asked Joe

"I dunno" said Davis.

"They probably heard you shouting" Yolei said to him.


	3. Forests and Canyons

Chapter 3:

"Fire ball" shouted a Meramon suddenly as a ball of flame burst onto the hilltop top as the children and Digimon ducked out the way.

"Digivolve" all the kids said at the same time. The Digimon rose to their under a hail of fire balls.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon."

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon"

"Palmon digivolve to… Togemon"

"Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon"

"Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon"

"Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon"

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon"

"Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon"

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon"

"Gomamon digivolve to… Ikakumon"

"Tentamon digivolve to… Kabuterimon"

"Nova blast" yelled Greymon knocking a few Meramon to their feet.

"Lightning Strike" Stingmon said tearing through the Meramon.

"Grand Horn" Squawked Aquilamon.

"Hand of fate" said Angemon as an orange and white beam tore holes in the Meramon.

"Harpoon torpedo" yelled Ikakumon releasing three torpedo's into the crowd.

"Meteor wing" said Birdramon releasing flaming rocks onto the Meramon.

"Electro Shocker." Kabuterimon said sending out a beam of purple electric.

"Tail hammer" roared Ankylomon smashing the nearest ones.

"Heaven's Charm" said Angewomon releasing a purple blast from her hands.

"Veelaser" Exveemon said blasting into the Meramon.

"Howling Blaster" roared Garurumon as a blue bolt stopped some Meramon dead, literally.

"Needle Spray" Togemon said sending needles flying everywhere.

The Meramon stopped and vanished. The Digimon suddenly turned back to their rookie form as a dark shadow clouded the hill. A dark deep voice spoke,

"So you think you may stop me. Ha, you Digidestined were always stupid. Remember when I broke you up? Well it's about to happen again!" he said laughing. A wall of black gears separated the group into two. One side T.K, Davis, Matt, Tai, Kari and Sora the other side Mimi, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Izzy and Joe.

Mimi and her group saw the world shift around them in a blur of darkness. It slowly started to take shape again in the form of a canyon desolate of life. Izzy took out his laptop and opened the map.

"We're on Server. The far side from File Island." he sighed "It'll take a few weeks to reach the other side." He finished glumly. The group stood still till eventually a small voice spoke.

"Izzy," said Cody

"Yeah" he replied.

"If you have your laptop you can open a Digiport home." He said suggestively.

"That's right," yelled Yolei happily. Izzy reopened his laptop quickly. Yolei pulled out her D3 and walked up to it and said "Digi Port Open!" a small crackle of white light came from the screen but fizzled away. "What's the matter?" she said shaking the screen till Izzy wrenched her off.

"All I can think is that the canyon is blocking the data transfer." He sighed. "The only way out is if we climb the sides." He said pointing at either wall.

"That's not a problem." Said Armadillomon "I'll dig a tunnel up there." He finished

"Yeah great idea." Cody said "Digi Armour Energize" 

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Digmon the drill of power." He walked to the wall and started tunnelling a way out from the canyon.

"Well we'll have a few hours before he's done" said Izzy "What shall we do?" he asked

"I don't know but I'm going to sleep" said Hawkmon lying on a rock. "And I think we all should for now." he said

"Wait we've got to have a look out." Said Ken. 

"That's right" Izzy said looking at the rest they all looked tired. "I'll take the first one and wake up someone in and hour or two" he said sitting on a rock.

Back on File Island, things were looking bad. The Digidestined were being chased by hordes of Numemon. They had reached the beginning of the old forest. Eventually they found the only tree left standing in the forest. Tai looked at it and memories of there first day in the digital world came flooding back into his mind. He pushed the rest into the tree. "Stay quiet" he said looking up the metallic insides of the tree. Eventually the noise of the Numemon had passed. Agumon looked at Tai.

"Why can't we digivolve any more?" he asked him

"I don't know but I bet it's something to do with the black gears and Devimon, there stopping you I think." He sighed and rested his back against the inside of the tree. 

"What are we going to do?" asked Davis suddenly.

"I think we should carry on with our original plan, destroy the black gears and save File Island." Replied Matt. "We did all agree," he said.

"This is true," said Gabumon. "Let's vote. Who wants to carry on with the original plan?" he asked. Everybody's hands rose in the air. "That's that then, we destroy the black gears." 

"Right" said T.K "Come on then we've got work to do."

"Just one problem," said Sora

"We can't digivolve," Biyomon finished.

"I can still armour digivolve!" Veemon yelled.

"I wonder where he gets that from," Kari whispered into T.K's ear. He smirked slyly.

"It's worth a try," said Kari.

"Of course it might be that Control Spire on the edge of the forest" Davis said. The rest looked at him

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Tai standing.

"No-one asked!" he said shrugging. 


End file.
